Lieutenant Anderson
"They're speed-freak dipshits who got expelled from school, and who recite horror stories like Romily as if it were mother goose. They're meaner than shit, they're dumber than hell, and these motherfuckers will go megaton at the drop of a hat." :— Anderson explaining the Chevy Brothers Lieutenant "LT" Antonio Anderson was Victor Hoffman's counterpart, and assistant to Chairman Prescott . He is voiced by Len C. Len. Personal Background (2.0) Anderson joined COG at the age of seventeen. A Lieutenant at the age of 34, he served as Hoffman's companion and aided him for Delta Squad. By Prescott's orders, he was the one in charge of assigning children to Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, India, Juliett, Kilo, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Papa, Quebec, Romeo, Sierra, Tango, Uniform, Victor, Whiskey, X-Ray, Yankee, and Zulu squads. He also explained the Chevy Brothers spec-op incident to Hoffman and a few other drill instructors. Anderson had a wife who tragically died of cardiac arrest whilst giving birth to their son , who also died of complications shown in a flashback, and it was mentioned a few times during discussions with Hoffman. Later on in the film, Anderson is woken up by A. Carmine due to a bad dream. Feeling sorry and compassionate, he decided to tell him a story his wife had taught him in hopes that they could tell it to their son. This is the first time Anderson ever felt like he had a son. It is also unknown if Anderson has engaged in any other relationships after his wife and son's death, but it is implied it may be very unlikely he's moved on. It can also be suggested that the two were already previously in a relationship, as Anya briefly mentions that Hoffman was "nicer when he and Anderson were still together". After Delta Squad arrives (2.0) After Delta arrives, Hoffman was supposed to originally work alone until he requested further assistance. Anderson accepted the request to help when Davis drops off Delta. He often banters with Hoffman over random subjects, implying the two are close friends. The first night the children arrive, he tricked them into thinking he's one of the kids by standing in the dark on Fire Watch, getting the children (except Marcus) to talk bad about him. He then reveals himself, making them all do fifty pushups. He referred to the children as brats most of the time, and calls the children by incorrect names at first like Hoffman. Anderson mostly took a liking to Marcus , however seeing Dom as a "bad example" for being cautious and frantic. He allowed Baird , Morgan , and Alex to use the abandoned shed in the courtyard as a clubhouse, as long as they don't make it too conspicuous. While it is implied that Victor Hoffman had developed a homosexual infatuation with Anderson, he was completely oblivious and believes that Hoffman likes Margaret, in which some conversations he asks Hoffman when they're getting married. A few hours before the hammer strike, Hoffman heads with Anderson and Delta to the Jacinto Plateau for safety. On their way there Anderson is strategically shot in the chest by a Locust sniper on the nearby grounds below. Bleeding out profusely, he tells Hoffman to take care of Delta, that he is sorry, and for him not to cry. He the jumps off the King Raven, falling to his death into the water beneath them. Personality Anderson was gruff and serious. However, he did have a humorous side when with Hoffman, usually when the two were alone together. He still showed strong feelings of loss toward his wife, and is expressed multiple times in the film. Given that he seems to still be grieving over his wife, he doesn't appear to return Hoffman's infatuation other than small signs of affection that happen sporadically. Appearance Anderson was a white male at about 6'2", and a slightly above average weight and build to him. His head was shaved, and he had green eyes with a goatee. In the training scene of 2.0, he is seen shirtless, and has scars on his stomach and chest by an unknown cause. He is also notably hairy in the torso region. In the original film, he had brown scruffy hair and sometimes wore a hat. Death Anderson died near the end of the film, when he and Delta are aboard a King Raven . He was shot in the chest by a sniper and committed suicide by jumping to his own death so he did not have to suffer bleeding out, landing in the ocean and leaving Hoffman devastated. Hoffman cries after him, and is forced to face reality to make sure he gets Delta to safety. His Embry Star was given to Hoffman later. In the original film, it is implied Anderson died in a King Raven wreckage. Notes *Previous director Myles Lister claims that Anderson himself was inspired by a gruffer version of the actor Ryan Reynolds. His first name was influenced from Major Antonio Silva of the Halo franchise. *In the original film Hoffman and Anderson seemed to fight more, where in 2.0 they have more deep conversations. *Nothing about a wife and son is ever mentioned in the original film. *In the original film Hoffman's infatuation with Anderson is less obvious and more platonic. *Anderson's death is more subtle in the original film, where in 2.0 it is shown to have a bigger impact on Hoffman, with much more significance and meaning as Hoffman seems to have a lot of regret for not telling Anderson how he felt. *Anderson seems very laid back and more patient toward the children in 2.0. * He was voiced by Myles Lister in the original. * While it is implied Hoffman is sexually active, it is unknown whether or not Anderson continued to be after the death of his wife. Memorable Quotes * "They nearly went rip-shit-riot on that fucker. Luckily he wasn't dead, but severely wounded. All he had to do was look at them funny, and they hold the entire group of spec. ops hostage just to get this one fucking guy." * "They're speed-freak dispshits who got expelled from school and who recite stories like Romily as if it were Mother Goose. They're meaner than shit, dumber than hell, and these motherfuckers will go Megatron at the drop of a hat." * "You see, this is one of the rare moments, where your ass gets to be completely honest. And if I'm asking you what you'd say to Adam, assume the shit's rhetorical, assume I already know." * "I ain't valuable? At least I don't have to lie through my teeth to get kids to like me." * "Let it go, Hoffman. Let it go like one of your farts and don't give a fuck who smells it. Except me of course, you should give a fuck. But screw everyone else!" * "Shut the fuck up! We had our fun it's over now!" * "Watch out, we got a badass over here." * "Don't cry, Hoffman."